The Little Things
by LeinPlatmann
Summary: A Destiel, highschool AU about how Castiel's dumb crush for Dean Winchester developes into something more. Rated M for later chapters and some swearing.


**_This is my first piece of story-based writing ever!... So please comment down below on what I should improve and try not die of cringe. Thanks, Hope you enjoy._**

Chapter 1.

 _You're staring at him again!_

Castiel kicked himself and swiftly let his head drop back down towards the desk.

He has been oppsessed with those green eyes ever since he first saw them and it's really starting to annoy him by now. He doesn't even know anything about Dean Winchester appart for the fact that he is in his biology class but his body is telling Cas to do something about that insufferably handsome guy regardless.

Cas was never been the type to let himself fall for someone like this, it happened a couple of times before and it was painful to say the least. Knowing that they'll never even think about the possability of being with him is a feeling that Cas never wants to feel again.

Hell, even if Dean was into guys, he obviously wouldn't want Cas. I mean, seriously? Whenever Cas laughs, he crunches up his nose in this weird way that makes him cringe when he sees a video of it. It has to look even worse to others.

Meanwhile, there's Dean. Shining, green eyes, that fervor filled smile of his and that

 _jawline_... well... just _look_ at it! And his sholders they're just so...

fuck.

 _You're staring at him...AGAIN!!!_

 _You just need to get over him, been there done that. Its not that hard Castiel!_

He realised that the rest of the class were all three pages ahead of him and he gingerly flicked to the right chapter. The teacher's voice, to Cas, was a murmur at _best_ as he tried to catch up with everyone else.

Cas spent the rest of the class trying to avoid eye contact with Dean at all costs... and failing miserably. Every time Dean found Cas staring, which was quite literally _every_ time, Cas felt as though his cheeks were going to catch fire.

 _finally_ , the bell rang and all the students flooded out of the room, chairs practicaly flying over top of each other as dozens of bodies shoved others out of the way to get to the door.

Castiel was the last person to leave the room, _per usual_ , and had to fight his way through the hallway filled with people who obviously didn't care whether or not he'll get trampled to death.

The hallways got much calmer closer to the dorms, the rest of the students were all outside enjoying each other. Cas let himself stare through the window for a couple moments.

The sky was covered with splashes of red and gold towards the horizon and the further up you looked, the darker the shade of turquoise became. Sunsets always made Cas remember why he loved being alive so much, he made a mental note of taking a picture of this when he got to his dorm.

When Cas reached the dorms, he found himself to be the only one there.

 _Now i can shriek anything at the top of my lungs and nobody would hear..._

He... didn't scream anything...

Cas sighed as he locked the door behind him, his bag sliding down his shoulder and dropping to the ground where it'll stay until tomorrow morning. He grabbed his phone and took the picture. Before he could even put an 'asthetically pleasing and defenitely not-pretentious' filter over it, he heard a knock on his door.

After throwing the phone on his bed and kicking the discarded bag out of view, He opened the door squealed a little internally.

It was Dean Winchester, in the flesh.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but you're the only one here and I... well it's a long story but... my biology notes got mixed up and now the others are sort of using them as 'alternative feet coverings'... against diet coke mixed with mentos... I told you, long story."

Dean gave a sort of embarassed smirk and then molded his face back to awkwardness.

"Could I study with you, just for today, I swear."

Cas had no idea as to how to proccess any of this but managed to finally choke out a string of studders.

"Y-Yeah, why not. Surely, Yes. Defenitelly... o-of course..."

He jumped out of the door to let Dean in. Dean gave a baffled chuckle and embrased Cas in a brief half-hug.

"Thank you so much, without you I would've been royaly screwed."

"No problem." Cas added and smiled - _didn't laugh though!_

He watched Dean carefully walk in before closing the door again. And only then realised what a horrible idea this was.

 ** _The end of ch. 1 !!!!!! if you want more-tell me. I mean, Im gonna write more no matter what but ya know, encouragement! also i'm probably gonna update this every day or 2 as my holidays started and i have waaayyyy too much free time._**


End file.
